<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I dont know if im allowed by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119711">I dont know if im allowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody meets a familiar boy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Korkie Kryze, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korkie was sitting in class he was bored and tired he as distracted playing with a pen, the teacher stood up as if to make an announcement "guys today well be receving apresentation by the clone army" (well at least the day isn't gonna be that boring) he thought (wait arent we neutral) a soon as he thougth four clones came in one who seeme to be the most expierenced took off his helmet (HE IS SO HOT) he thought "My name is commander cody of the Grand Army of the Republic" the clone said, another clone followed  and also took of their helmet  but they didn't trigger the same feeling korkie had with this"cody" </p><p>cody was mostly calm while waxxer did most of the talking, looked towards the audience, he saw this kid he loked like general kenobi, he was so hot  then he noticed that the  kid was looking at him and they made awkward eye contact  cosy imediatly looked the other way blushing a bit</p><p> </p><p>cody later split up from the group to find this kid he serched all the empty dorms till he found one opened one finding this kid sitting on his bed</p><p>"CODY" korkie said "yes" cody said in a low and husky voice "what's your name?" </p><p>"Kor-kor-kie" he stuttered in a nervous tone "up korkie" cody said</p><p>Korkie got up and  just cody grabed his shoulder and pulled him into a kiss, korkie kissed back he liked were cody was  taking him </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. OBI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi wan finds out he has a son<br/>Cody help korkie run away from home and their relationship has developed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi wan was in his Office one of two actually he had one at the temple and one at the base he was in the base when he got a holo he checked the number, it was unknown he checked the area code, it was from Mandalore. He then answered it and it revealed satine "Satine!" He happily said "Obi wan.  I need your help" Obi wan was hock at that then he became seriuos "what is it?"<br/> "Obi i never told you but you have a son!" Obi was shocked at that he was a father! But satine never seemed to have children when he last visited and they didn't do the 'deed'. "WHAT HOW?"  </p><p>"He thinks im his aunt he's 17!" Obi wan couldnt belive hie didnt see his son grow up he suddenly felt like the worst daad ever "well whats the problem?"  <br/>"He ran away!  He's in corruscant  PLEASE OBI PLEASE find our son i need to tell him, need to meet him"</p><p>"of course cyare".  Satine smiled</p><p>"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum ner kar'taylir darasuum"  </p><p>"Ret"</p><p>"Ret"</p><p>obi wan hung up </p><p> </p><p>he left the GAR building  he needed to find his son  and there he mWas in a stair case out side the building crying obi wan walked up to him  "are you okay?"  <br/><br/>"Im fine"</p><p>"no your are not"</p><p>"well I MADE A STUPID DECISION " he cried </p><p>"I know"</p><p>"How do you know? Oh rigth you are a jedi" he said as he noticed the Sabre</p><p>"yes" he lied "what happened?"</p><p>"I ran away with my boyfriend we snuck into a ship and im hare and icant find him"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"mandalore is a mess"</p><p>"come with me" obi said as he stood up Korkie followed and followed him into the building and then to his office they sat down and obi explained everything</p><p>"im so sorry korkie"</p><p>"sorry for what?"</p><p>"for being the worst dad"</p><p>"dont worry" </p><p>"yes i worry"obi replied in an angry tone</p><p>"what ever!"</p><p>"Okay stay here korkie im going to check up something" <br/><br/>"Okay!"</p><p>korkie waited and waited wondering were his cyare was when the door opened revealing cody</p><p>"KORKIE!" Cody said as he ran up to korkie and hugging him And gave him a small kiss "why are you here? Korkie asked</p><p>"its my generals office"</p><p>"WAIT OH NO NO"</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"you wouldn't believe it"</p><p>"Only believe in one thing and its this" just then he kissed him slow, gentle and long korkie resisted at first but surrendered to his cyare and then the door opened revealing obi wan  "CODYYYYY"</p><p>"Oh ahh general this is uhm korkie"</p><p>"I know HE'S MY SONNNNNNNNNNN"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>